Kutukan
by Dianzu
Summary: Seokmin itu sombong dan angkuh. Akibat perilakunya yang tidak terpuji, sesosok peri kecil mengutuknya menjadi manusia berkepala kuda. Kutukan itu bisa hilang jika Seokmin melakukan sebuah syarat tertentu. [on-going; seoksoo / seventeen]
1. 1: Awal Kisah

**KUTUKAN**

 **Pair :**

 **Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Member SEVENTEEN sepenuhnya milik Carat, Pledis, dan keluarga masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal ini.**

 **Warn! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Lee Seokmin, pemuda tampan yang memiliki segalanya. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan dari Lee Corporation, Seokmin juga memiliki IQ yang tinggi yaitu 140, Seokmin memiliki teman yang banyak, ia juga memiliki pacar yang banyak.

Walau umurnya masih 22 tahun, tapi Seokmin sudah terbilang sukses, bahkan sangat sukses.

Dia adalah orang terkaya di Korea Selatan. Dan, hanya satu kekurangannya..

 _Dia adalah orang yang sangat sombong, angkuh, dan tak tahu berterima kasih._

Itu adalah sifat Seokmin yang sangat dibenci orang lain. Tapi, Seokmin tidak pernah peduli. Toh, ini adalah hidupnya. Ia memiliki segalanya, jadi tidak ada yang berhak mengatur dirinya.

Ibunda Seokmin meninggal ketika melahirkan Seokmin, sedangkan ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita keturunan Jepang.

Seokmin sejak kecil di asuh oleh kakek dan neneknya, sebenarnya kehidupan Seokmin baik-baik saja walaupun ia tidak di asuh oleh orang tuanya. Hanya saja, ketika ia duduk di bangku SMA, kekasih Seokmin mengkhianati Seokmin dengan berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Tentu saja Seokmin marah, marah sekali. Akhirnya, Seokmin belajar sangat keras agar ia cepat sukses. Tujuan utamanya adalah agar membuat mantan kekasihnya menyesal sudah berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Dan setelah lulus SMA, mati-matian Seokmin bekerja dan akhirnya ia sekarang menjadi seorang CEO muda. Seokmin sangat puas dengan hasil kerja nya yang tidak sia-sia.

Dan seperti dugaannya, mantan kekasihnya pun mendatangi dirinya dan meminta dirinya balikan.

Tentu saja, Seokmin menolak mentah-mentah. Karena awal tujuan Seokmin adalah membalas dendam perbuatan sang mantan kekasih.

Seokmin puas saat melihat mantan kekasihnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Jahat memang, tapi itu karma untuk mantan kekasihnya.

 _'Mantan, maafkan aku yang dulu.'_

Begitulah sejarah kelam Seokmin. Setelah itu, dia menjadi orang yang sangat sombong, angkuh dan tidak tahu berterima kasih.

"Seokmin, mau kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku punya banyak pembantu."

"Seokmin, lihat mobil itu bagus."

"Cih, mobil ku jauh lebih bagus dan mewah."

"Seokmin! Setelah aku test psikotest, ternyata aku punya IQ 123!"

"Hah, hanya segitu? Bahkan IQ ku mencapai 140."

Ya, begitulah sifat sombong dan angkuh seorang Lee Seokmin.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seorang Lee Seokmin mendapatkan kutukan karena kesombongannya?

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Lee, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui mu." ucap assistant pribadi nya, Kwon Soonyoung.

Seokmin menaruh berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Lalu menatap kearah Soonyoung.

"Suruh dia untuk masuk." ucap Seokmin.

Soonyoung pun mematuhi perintah dari atasannya, ia pun mempersilahkan seorang laki-laki manis masuk kedalam ruangan Seokmin.

Seokmin menatap laki-laki manis tersebut. Kalau dilihat, sepertinya laki-laki itu masih kelas 3 SD. Untuk apa bocah SD ingin menemuinya?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Jihoon." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Seokmin masih tetap menatap laki-laki yang bernama Lee Jihoon tersebut.

"Ada urusan apa kau mencariku?" tanya Seokmin.

Jihoon tak langsung menjawab, ia duduk di sofa empuk milik Seokmin. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku membawa titipan dari nenekmu, ini." Jihoon membuka tas nya, lalu memberikan sebuah kua bolu kepada Seokmin.

Seokmin pun menerima nya, ia membuka bungkusan yang membungkus kue bolu tersebut.

 _'Setahu ku, nenek tidak suka memakan kue bolu.'_

"Nenekmu ingin kau memakannya." ucap Jihoon.

Seokmin yang mendengarnya pun tak langsung percaya, "Benarkah?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

Seokmin menatap kue bolu tersebut. Entah kerasukan setan apa, Seokmin langsung melahap kue bolu tersebut.

Jihoon tersenyum melihat Seokmin. Tidak, lebih tepatnya tersenyum jahat.

Seokmin merasan tubuhnya menjadi sangat panas, wajahnya gatal-gatal.

"A-ah, kenapa tubuhku terasa panas? Ahhh gatal!" Seokmin menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang gatal.

Jihoon bertepuk tangan.

"Lee Jihoon! Jika kau ingin membunuhku, tidak seperti ini caranya!" Seokmin membentak Jihoon.

Jihoon semakin melebarkan senyum jahatnya.

"Lee Seokmin, ini adalah karma dari semua perbuatanmu. Ini adalah balasan atas semua perbuatanmu!" ucap Jihoon.

Jihoon pun berubah menjadi sesosok peri kecil nan mungil, seperti _Tinkerbelle._

"K-kau, SIAPA KAU?!"

Jihoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin. Ia tersenyum lembut. Dengan mantra yang diucap, tiba-tiba sebuah kaca berukuran besar muncul dihadapannya.

Seokmin terkejut saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang berada didalam cermin.

Wajah Seokmin berubah menjadi... KUDA.

Tapi, bukankah wajah Seokmin memang mirip kuda?

"HUWAAAAA~ ADA APA DENGAN WAJAHKU?!" Seokmin berteriak histeris saat melihat pantulan dirinya. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti siluman kuda!

"Jika kau ingin wajahmu kembali normal, kau harus mencari seseorang yang juga memiliki wajah seperti binatang." ucap Jihoon lalu menghilang.

Apa? Menemukan seseorang yang wajahnya mirip binatang?!

Tapi siapa?!

Dimana?!

Seokmin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, bagaimana cara Seokmin untuk menemukan orang itu?!

"Tuan Lee, waktunya- ASTAGA TUAN SEOKMIN!" Soonyoung terkejut saat melihat keadaan Seokmin yang seperti kuda.

Seokmin menoleh kearah Soonyoung, ia lalu menghampiri Soonyoung, "SOONYOUNG! TOLONG AKU!"

Soonyoung terkejut melihat Seokmin. Bagaimana bisa seseorang wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti kuda?!

"Tu-tuan, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan anda?!" Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan Seokmin yang terlihat seperti cacing kepanasan.

Seokmin pun menceritakan semua kejadian dari awal sampai akhir tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Soonyoung pun terkejut, bagaimana bisa sosok mungil yang manis tadi ternyata adalah seorang peri?!

Seokmin rasanya ingin menyeburkan diri kedalam lautan. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan wajah tampannya.

Intinya, Seokmin harus segera menemukan orang itu!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Ohayou minna~ saya kembali dengan membawa ff SeokSoo. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih, mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan. Karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


	2. 2: Kehidupan yang Berbeda

**KUTUKAN**

 **Pair :**

 **Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Member SEVENTEEN sepenuhnya milik Carat, Pledis, dan keluarga masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa member untuk kelancaran ff abal ini.**

 **Warn! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian _'Berubahnya seorang CEO muda Lee Seokmin menjadi sosok siluman kuda'_ , Seokmin tidak mau keluar dari rumah megah nan mewahnya. Ia merasa sangat malu jika harus keluar rumah dengan rupanya yang mengerikan.

Seokmin tahu betul jika wajahnya mirip kuda, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika wajahnya benar-benar akan mirip seperti kuda.

Seokmin rasanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ketiak neneknya. Ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Sosok arogan CEO Lee kini berubah menjadi sosok _siluman kuda Lee_.

"HUWEEE~ DASAR PERI _BIADAB_! BERANINYA MERUBAH WAJAH TAMPANKU MENJADI SEPERTI SILUMAN! HUWEE~"

Setiap menit Seokmin akan merutuki sosok Lee Jihoon yang telah merubah wajahnya menjadi mengerikan.

Soonyoung yang melihat kelakuan boss nya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Dimana sosok CEO Lee yang sangat arogan?!

"Tuan, sebaiknya kita segera mencari orang yang memiliki wajah mirip binatang." ucap Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan Seokmin.

Seokmin yang sibuk meracau pun menatap kearah Soonyoung, "CARIKAN KWON SOONYOUNG! CARIKAN UNTUKKU! BAWA DIA KEMARI!"

"Saya sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi nihil tuan. Tidak ada yang memiliki wajah mirip hewan." ucap Soonyoung.

Ingin rasanya Seokmin membelah dirinya sendiri karena wajahnya memang memiliki rupa seperti kuda.

Tapi sayangnya Seokmin bukan amoeba yang bisa membelah diri sendiri.

"Tunggu, bukankah wajahmu mirip seekor hamster Soonyoung?!" ucap Seokmin lalu menatap wajah Soonyoung.

"Ya, benar tuan." jawab Soonyoung.

"Tapi, kenapa wajahku tidak berubah?!" ucap Seokmin dengan nada tinggi.

Soonyoung hanya bisa diam.

"Jika tuan ingin, aku punya satu cara." ucap Soonyoung akhirnya membuka suara.

Seokmin menatap harap Soonyoung, "Bagaimana?!"

"Bagaimana kita membuat pengumuman." ucap Soonyoung.

"Pengumuman apa?"

"Barang siapa yang merasa dirinya memiliki kemiripan dengan seekor binatang, akan diberi hadiah." ucap Seokmin.

Seokmin berpikir sejenak, bukankah ini semacam sayembara yang ada di cerita-cerita jaman dahulu?

Seokmin menatap ragu Soonyoung, "Kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Wajahmu yang mirip binatang saja tidak berpengaruh kepadaku."

Soonyoung mengangguk yakin, "Aku yakin tuan. Mungkin saja orang itu bukan diriku, tuan."

Seokmin berpikir sejenak, memikirkan ide Soonyoung matang-matang.

"Aku setuju, asal wajahku yang tampan kembali." ucap Seokmin.

Soonyoung tersenyum hormat, "Jika begitu, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya tuan."

.

.

.

.

"Yak Hong Jisoo, kau ini berniat untuk kerja tidak sih?!" teriak seorang pria gendut.

Pria yang dipanggil Hong Jisoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"M-maaf tuan." ucap Jisoo sambil menunduk.

"Jika kau tidak niat bekerja, keluar saja dari sini! Aku tidak membutuhkan pekerja lemah sepertimu!"

Jisoo hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Jisoo hanya berharap dirinya tidak dipecat dari pekerjaan ini.

Pria gendut tersebut pun meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih menunduk ketakutan. Seungcheol yang melihat keadaan Jisoo pun menghampiri pemuda manis tersebut.

"Jisoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Seungcheol." ucap Jisoo tersenyum paksa.

Seungcheol yang melihat Jisoo pun hanya bisa menatap sendu sahabatnya itu.

Hong Jisoo, pria berumur 25 tahun yang baru saja kena teguran dari sang atasan hanya bisa tersenyum paksa. Jisoo bekerja sebagai penghantar koran keliling di jalanan. Hidupnya hanya sebatang kara setelah kedua orangtua nya bercerai dan meninggalkan Jisoo sendirian.

Jisoo putus sekolah saat masih SMA. Ia tidak memiliki biaya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, padahal Jisoo adalah murid terpintar disekolahnya.

Walau seperti itu, Jisoo tidak pernah mengeluh atas hidupnya. Ia masih bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah memberikannya kesempatan untuk merasakan nikmatnya hidup.

Jisoo membuka botol minum miliknya lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Hari ini ia sangat lelah. Matahari siang ini sukses membuat Jisoo letih.

"Hei, jangan sedih seperti itu." hibur Seungcheol, teman Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak sedih, Cheol. Aku hanya merasa lelah hari ini."

Seungcheol duduk disamping Jisoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan istrimu, Jeonghan?" ucap Jisoo.

"Baik, bahkan usia kandungannya kini sudah mencapai 5 bulan." ucap Seungcheol sambil membereskan tumpukan koran-koran miliknya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku yakin kau akan menjadi sosok ayah yang baik." ucap Jisoo.

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Terima kasih, Jisoo. Sore ini mau mampir kerumahku?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku ada shift malam menjaga toko." ucap Jisoo.

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan Hong Jisoo? Siang kau membagikan koran, malam kau menjaga tokoh. Kau harus istirahat agar tidak sakit." ucap Seungcheol memarahi Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum, "Kalau aku istirahat, aku mau makan pakai apa nanti. Aku harus mencari uang untuk makan, Cheol."

Seungcheol hanya dapat menepuk pundak Jisoo, memberikannya semangat.

Jisoo tersenyum manis, semanis kucing.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu! Aku tugaskan kau untuk membagikan selembaran ini di jalan raya!" ucap pria gendut memanggil sosok pria berkulit _tan_.

"Tapi boss, bukankah saya sekarang akan membagikan majalah di seberang jalan sana?" ucap Mingyu.

Pria gendut itu pun menatap Mingyu.

 _'Benar, kemarin aku sudah menyuruh Mingyu untuk membagikan majalah di sebrang jalan. Aku harus menyuruh siapa lagi?'_ batin pria gendut tersebut.

"Ah, kalau begitu Lee Chan! Kau bagikan selembaran ini ya." ucap pria gendut tersebut memanggil sosok pria muda bernama Chan.

"Maaf, boss. Tapi saya sudah ditugaskan membagikan undangan ini." ucap Lee Chan.

Pria gendut tersebut berpikir lagi. Siapa yang harus membagikan selembaran ini?!

Pria gendut tersebut pun menatap kearah Jisoo yang baru datang. Haruskah ia menyuruh Jisoo untuk membagikan selebaran ini?

"Hong Jisoo." panggil pria gendut tersebut.

Jisoo yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun menoleh kepada sang atasan.

"Iya boss?"

"Jisoo, tolong kau bagikan selembaran ini ke seluruh jalanan dan rumah-rumah ya. Dan, kuharap kau tidak _loyo_ seperti biasa." ucap pria gendut tersebut kepada Jisoo.

Jisoo mengangguk semangat, "Baiklah boss. Saya tidak akan _loyo_ saat membagikan selembaran ini."

Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk, ia berharap Jisoo memegang kata-katanya.

 _'Semoga aku mendapat uang lebih setelah membagikan selembaran ini.'_ batin Jisoo senang lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Alohaa~ saya balik lagi dengan ff abal-abal ini x'D. Saya lagi kobam sama SeokSoo. Makin hari makin nempel mulu mereka:')). Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review ff abal ini. Sebagai gantinya, saya akan membalas komen kalian semua:')) /tebar bunga/**

 **CaratARMYmonbebe : yuhuuu~ terima kasih atas support nya x'D aduh saya jadi terharu /elap ingus/**

 **7D : wkwk saya juga ngakak kalo bayangin seokmin ngomong dengan wajah kudanya:v /digampar seokmin/ terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini:))**

 **xxxx : iya ini seokmin lagi berusaha untuk menemukan sosok kucing manisnya kok:3 terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini:))**

 **Dakinya Wonu : finding jisoo ditunggu ya di bioskop keluarga x'D wkwk terimakasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini :))**

 **SayaTest : jangan ngakak lebar-lebar :v /ditampol/ terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini:))**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih. Kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan :))**

 **-levieren225**


	3. 3: Siluman Kuda

**KUTUKAN**

 **Pair :**

 **Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Member SVT sepenuhnya milik Carat, Pledis, dan keluarga masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa member untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warn! BL, TYPO, OOC, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah menerangi kota Seoul. Semua orang pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor maupun ke sekolah.

Begitu halnya dengan Jisoo. Pria manis tersebut dengan semangat yang mengebu-ngebu membagikan sebuah selembaran.

Kali ini, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan atasannya.

Jisoo mengayuh sepeda nya dari rumah kerumah. Kini ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Huh, tinggal 3 lembar lagi." ucap Jisoo sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Penasaran, Jisoo pun melihat isi dari selembaran tersebut.

 _Perhatian_

 _Bagi kalian yang merasa memiliki wajah mirip dengan hewan, datanglah ke perusahaan Lee Corporation._

 _Jika ada dari kalian yang berhasil membantu CEO Lee, kalian akan diberi hadiah berupa rumah mewah, mobil, motor, dan hidup yang sejahtera._

 _-Lee_ _Corporation-_

Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud dari selembaran itu?!

 _'Wajah mirip hewan? Apa mereka sedang mencari model hewan?'_

Jisoo menatap lurus kedepan, melihat gedung-gedung bertingkat yang menjulang tinggi.

 _'Apa kucoba saja?'_

.

.

.

"Soonyoung, apa sudah ada yang mendaftar?" tanya Seokmin sambil memainkan PS.

"Sudah tuan, bahkan banyak sekali yang mendaftar." ucap Soonyoung kepada boss nya.

Seokmin merengut kesal, "ARRGHHHHH _SIALAN_ AKU KALAH! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA PERI KECIL _BRENGSEK_ ITU!"

Soonyoung hanya menatap sang CEO muda, sekarang dia sudah terbiasa oleh teriakan sang atasan.

"Tuan, satu jam lagi tuan harus berangkat ke kantor. Kita akan melihat semua orang yang mendaftar." ucap Soonyoung.

Seokmin membeku, ia kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Soonyoung, huweee aku malu! Apa kata dunia saat tahu bahwa CEO tampan Lee kini menjadi manusia setengah kuda?! Huweee."

Soonyoung pun menepuk pundak Seokmin, "Tuan, sekarang yang terpenting adalah agar kau kembali seperti semula."

Seokmin mengelap ingusnya, ia menatap Soonyoung, "Terima kasih Kwon, aku beruntung memiliki assistant sepertimu."

Soonyoung tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo yang sudah selesai membagikan selembaran pun mengajak Seungcheol untuk datang ke Lee Corporation.

"Jisoo, kau yakin?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jisoo pun menoleh kearah Seungcheol, "Tentu saja, wajahmu kan mirip onta."

Seungcheol mendengus sebal, ia tidak terima wajahnya yang tampan disamakan oleh seekor onta.

Jisoo tetap menarik lengan kekar Seungcheol agar masuk kedalam kantor yang mewah itu. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di ruang resepsionist.

"Hmm, permisi nona." ucap Jisoo lembut.

Sang resepsionist yang bername tage 'Jeon Wonwoo' pun menatap Jisoo.

"Ya tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Begini nona, saya ingin mendaftarkan teman saya untuk audisi wajah mirip hewan yang ada di selembaran." ucap Jisoo sambil menahan lengan Seungcheol agar tidak kabur.

Wanita yang bernama Wonwoo itu pun tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah tuan, siapa nama teman anda?"

"Ah namanya Choi Seungcheol," ucap Jisoo memamerkan wajah manis nya.

Wonwoo segera mencatat yang dikatakan Jisoo, "Berapa umur tuan Seungcheol?"

"Umurnya 26 tahun," ucap Jisoo.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk disebelah sana." ucap Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih nona," Jisoo langsung menyeret Seungcheol untuk duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Jisoo, lebih baik kau saja yang ikut! Wajahmu kan mirip kucing," ucap Seungcheol.

Jisoo pun menatap mata Seungcheol, "Tidak Seungcheol, jika kau menang kan lumayan hadiahnya. Kau bisa membiayai hidup keluargamu."

"Kau selalu saja memikirkan orang lain, padahal dirimu sendiri kesusahan." ucap Seungcheol.

Jisoo tersenyum lembut, "Setidaknya, aku hanya hidup seorang diri. Sedangkan kau kan sudah berkeluarga, Cheol. Kau harus menafkahi mereka."

Seungcheol menatap wajah Jisoo. Jisoo itu sudah bagaikan malaikat. Senyumannya yang lembut dengan bibirnya yang seperti kucing manis. Seungcheol merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat macam Jisoo.

"Terima kasih, Jisoo." ucap Seungcheol tulus.

Jisoo pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Jisoo dan Seungcheol duduk di ruang tunggu, banyak yang mendaftarkan diri mereka ke kantor ini. Jisoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Cheol, ngomong-ngomong apa ini perusahaan untuk model?" tanya Jisoo.

"Setahuku bukan," jawab Seungcheol.

"Tapi, kenapa CEO Lee membuat brosur seperti itu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Entahlah,"

Jisoo terdiam. Manik matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto pria dengan menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam.

Wajahnya tampan, hidungnya bangir dan sedikit kirip kuda.

Jisoo pun berpikir, _Apakah CEO Lee suka dengan orang yang memiliki wajah seperti hewan?_

"Seungcheol," panggil Jisoo.

"Hmmm."

"Kau lihat foto besar itu? Apakah itu foto CEO Lee?" tanya Jisoo sambil menunjuk sebuah foto.

Seungcheol yang melihat arah tunjukkan Jisoo pun menatap foto besar yang terpampang di ruang tunggu.

"Mungkin, aku belum pernah melihatnya." jawab Seungcheol.

Pintu utama terbuka lebar. Semua karyawan langsung berbaris di dekat pintu. Sosok pria muncul dengan menggunakan tuxedo hitam dengan topi dan masker hitam. Dia juga menggunakan sebuah kain hitam besar untuk menutupi kepalanya.

 _'Dandananya mirip maling,'_ batin Jisoo.

Semua karyawan menunduk hormat, Jisoo pun langsung mengklaim kalau orang itu adalah sosok CEO Lee.

"Itu pasti CEO Lee," ucap Jisoo.

Seungcheol yang melihat pun membenarkan ucapan Jisoo.

"Kau benar, tapi kenapa dia menutupi wajahnya?" ucap Seungcheol bingung.

"Entahlah," jawab Jisoo.

Mata kucing itu menatap sosok pria dengan tubuhnya yang tegap menggunakan tuxedo. Walau wajahnya ditutupi, Jisoo merasa dirinya terpesona oleh sosok yang sedang berjalan dengan elegannya.

Jantung Jisoo berdegup kencang, merasakan aliran darah yang mengalir dengan cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Ada apa ini?

Setelah CEO Lee masuk kedalam lift, Resepsionist Jeon pun menghampiri ke ruang tunggu.

"Untuk semua, silahkan naik ke lantai 7. Kita akan menemui Tuan Lee." ucapnya lalu pergi.

Orang-orang pun segera berjalan menuju lift, Jisoo dan Seungcheol pun tertinggal karena kapasitas orang di dalam lift sudah penuh.

"Apa kita naik tangga saja?" tanya Jisoo.

"Kenapa kau sangat antusias?" tanya Seungcheol balik.

Jisoo menoleh kearah Seungcheol, "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Choi Seungcheol."

Jisoo menyeret Seungcheol menuju tangga. Bisa kalian bayangkan menaiki tangga dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 7?

Lelah, itu yang dirasakan Seungcheol saat ini. Tangannya diseret paksa oleh sosok manis bernama Hong Jisoo.

Seungcheol merasa Jisoo adalah jelmaan dari kucing. Langkahnya sangat gesit seperti kucing yang sedang dikejar-kejar.

Mereka pun sampai di lantai 7. Banyak orang yang berdiri di depan ruangan yang ditutup.

Jisoo ingin sekali menyelak, tapi terlalu susah. Banyak sekali orang di tempat ini. AC yang dingin pun tidak berguna di lantai 7 ini.

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu," ucap Seungcheol.

Jisoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

1

2

3

4

5

" _KYAAAAAAAA!!!_ "

Semua orang terkejut saat mendengar teriakan seorang gadis. Mata mereka fokus pada ruangan yang diyakini sebagai sumber suara.

Seorang gadis keluar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat suram. Gadis itu masih berteriak, suaranya semakin tinggi.

"DI DALAM ADA SILUMAN! AAAAAA SILUMAN KUDAA!!!"

Gadis itu berlari menuju lift, pergi dari hadapan semua orang.

Orang-orang yang melihat insiden tersebut hanya bisa menatap horor ruangan sang pemilik perusahaan.

Semua orang pun memilih pergi dari area tersebut. Menyisakan Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang masih terdiam ditempat.

"Jisoo, sebaiknya kita pergi saja." ucap Seungcheol.

Jisoo yang masih terpaku pun hanya diam, tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pria bermarga Choi itu.

"Tunggu! Aku masih penasaran, lebih baik kita masuk kesana Seungcheol." ucap Jisoo menahan tangan Seungcheol.

"Kau gila Hong! Semua orang saja ketakutan! Dan kau malah ingin masuk kedalam sana?!" kini Seungcheol bersuara.

"Seungcheol, cobalah dulu." ucap Jisoo membujuk.

Seungcheol hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tak tahan melihat wajah memelas Jisoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk." ucap Seungcheol.

Senyum Jisoo kembali merekah. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat kedalam ruangan.

Ruangan yang dijaga oleh dua orang berbadan kekar pun membuka pintunya. Menampakkan sosok pria bermata sipit. Jisoo dan Seungcheol menghampirinya.

"Permisi tuan," ucap Jisoo lembut.

Sosok sipit itu menoleh kearah Jisoo dan Seungcheol, "Apa kalian ingin mendaftar?"

Jisoo menatap si sipit, "Ya, kami tadi sudah mendaftar."

"Apa kalian yakin ingin masuk? Tidak akan berteriak dan lari?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jisoo mengangguk mantap, "Ya, kami tidak akan lari."

Soonyoung pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk, "Masuklah."

Jisoo dan Seungcheol pun mengikuti langkah Soonyoung. Ruangan yang luas dan dingin menampilkan sofa dan meja yang mewah. Serta sosok yang sedang duduk di meja kerja nya.

Sosok tersebut menghadap ke belakang, Jisoo dan Seungcheol jadi tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Soonyoung menutup pintu, lalu berjalan menuju atasannya.

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu." ucap Soonyoung.

"Masih ada? Kukira sudah tidak ada." ucap Seokmin dengan nada angkuh.

Jisoo merasa degupan keras dari dadanya. Mati-matian dia menyembunyikan suara degupan jantungnya.

"Apa kalian siap melihat wajahku?" tanya Seokmin masih membelakangi Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

"S-siap, tuan." jawab Seungcheol.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Seokmin memutarkan kursi nya untuk menghadap ke Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

 _DEG_

"Jangan tertawa," ucap Seokmin dingin.

Jisoo dan Seungcheol hanya dapat melebarkan matanya. Siluman kuda?!

1

2

3

4

5

Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Seokmin. Wajahnya masih tetap seperti kuda.

"ARRGGHHHH!!!! KENAPA TIDAK BEREAKSI?! PADAHAL ADA DUA ORANG YANG WAJAHNYA MIRIP HEWAN?!" Seokmin berteriak frustasi. Soonyoung datang untuk menenangkan atasannya.

"S-sabar tuan, kita akan mencari orang lain," ucap Soonyoung menenangkan Seokmin.

Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang tidak mengerti pun hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan bingung.

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa?'_

"Acaranya sudah selesai, saya akan mengantar anda keluar." ucap Soonyoung.

Jisoo dan Seungcheol pun mengikuti langkah Soonyoung dan meninggalkan Seokmin sendirian yang masih frustasi.

"A-anu tuan-" ucap Jisoo terpotong, "Aku tahu, kalian pasti bingung dengan situasi tadi."

Soonyoung tetap berjalan, "Tuan Lee terkena kutukan."

Soonyoung pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami atasannya. Jisoo yang mendengarnya jadi turut prihatin.

"Tapi, kenapa tidak bereaksi saat kami bertemu tuan Lee?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Entahlah, saya hanya berharap tuan kembali seperti semula." ucap Soonyoung.

Mereka pun sudah sampai di lobby bawah, "Terima kasih atas pastisipasi nya." ucap Soonyoung sambil membungkuk.

"Sama-sama tuan Kwon." kini Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang membungkuk.

Jisoo dan Seungcheol keluar dari kantor Seokmin, "Soo, hari ini aku pulang duluan."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Seungcheol." ucap Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo berjalan sendirian di malam yang gelap. Satu pelajaran baginya, ia sangat mensyukuri kehidupannya walau dirinya tidak sekaya tuan Lee.

Setidaknya dirinya tidak dikutuk menjadi seekor hewan. Jisoo melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya di sekitar jalan yang sudah sepi.

"Hai manis,"

 _DEG_

"Kok jalan sendirian? Udah malem, loh."

Jisoo terdiam. Ia takut sekarang. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi menghampirinya, lalu mengelus pipi mulus Jisoo.

"Kau laki-laki, tapi manis sekali." ucap pria tersebut berbisik di telinga Jisoo.

Tubuh Jisoo mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tubunya kelu, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

 _PLAK_

Jisoo menampar pria tersebut lalu pergi. Pria yang ditampar pun berteriak, "JANGAN LARI KAU _BANGSAT!_ "

Jisoo berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Menjauhi pria _brengsek_ itu. Tapi, pria _brengsek_ tersebut dengan mudahya mengejar langkah Jisoo.

Jisoo melangkah lebih cepat lagi dan...

 _HAP_

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jisoo berusaha melepas cengkraman sang pria.

Pria itu hanya tertawa licik, "Haha malam ini jadilah santapanku, kucing manis."

Jisoo berkeringat, dirinya sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG AKUUU!!!!!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Hai semua, saya datang kembali x'D /gakadayangnanya/ akhir-akhir ini saya kekurangan inspirasi:')) bisa dibilang chap ini alurnya ngebosenin :')) tapi saya akan berusaha biar pada gak bosen:')) dan saya akan membalas komen-komen kalian semua:))**

 **SayaTest : iya ini udah dipertemukan kok wkwk terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **7D : iya disini saya bikin seungcheol alim dan setia x'D jisoo itu mukanya mirip kucing, apalagi bibirnya uch melengkungnya itu mirip banget:'3 terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **CaratARMYmonbebe : disini seokmin kan tipe orang yang sok keren, tapi kalo lagi sendiri kayak anak ilang :') /digampol seokmin/ karena jisoo orangnya tabah dan sabar saya bikin dia agak menderita disini :')) /sungkem ke jisoo/ terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **leetaek : seokmin kan garang diluar tapi cengeng didalem /sungkem ke seokmin/ terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **Deerhunnie : wkwk gak jago bikin summary saya:')) terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih, dan sebenernya komen kalian adalah penyemangat hidup untuk saya:')) /tbtb jadi dramatis/**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D**

 **-levieren225**


	4. 4: Tuan Seokmin

**KUTUKAN**

 **Pair :**

 **Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo**

 **Disclaimer (c) Pledis Entertainment**

 **Warn! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung, ambilkan susu punyaku!" Seokmin berteriak sambil memainkan PS miliknya. Soonyoung pun menuruti perintah atasannya.

Lee Seokmin, pemuda yang berstatus CEO ini sedang asik-asiknya bermain game. Dengan wajah kudanya, ia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sambil berkata sumpah serapah pada game yang ia mainkan.

"Mati kau! Dasar _bangsat_!" tidak henti-hentinya Seokmin memberi sumpah serapah pada game perang yang ia mainkan. Untuk saat ini, Seokmin lebih terlihat seperti anak kurang asupan gizi ketimbang seorang CEO.

Soonyoung pun datang dengan segelas susu vanila kesukaan Seokmin, "Ini tuan."

Seokmin menekan tombol _pause_ , lalu menyambar gelas yang dipegang oleh Soonyoung, "Terima kasih, Soon."

Pemuda Lee itu menatap gelas yang ia pegang, "Soonyoung, mulutku tidak akan muat. Kau lihat kan mulut kuda ini sangat menggangguku?!"

Soonyoung menepuk keningnya, ia lupa jika sang atasan sedang berubah wujud menjadi seekor kuda, "Maaf tuan. Biar saya pindahkan ke tempat yang lebih besar."

Soonyoung mengambil gelas yang digenggam Seokmin. Seokmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal, _'Cih.'_

Seokmin kembali menekan tombol _continue_ pada game. Lalu kembali bermain dan menyumpah serapahi game yang tak bersalah itu. Manik mata kudanya menatap sengit layar besar dihadapannya.

" _PERSETAN_! DASAR _SETAN_!"

Suara Seokmin menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dirinya sangat gemas memainkan game perang, para assistant rumah tangga hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _'KYAAAA!'_

Seokmin terdiam. Ia seperti mendengar suara jeritan. Instingnya mengatakan dia harus segera keluar dari rumah. Tapi untuk apa dia pergi keluar? Seokmin berusaha mengabaikan sebuah suara yang menghantui pikirannya. Ia berusaha melanjutkan bermain game.

 _'Siapa saja, tolong aku!'_

Seokmin menekan tombol _pause._ Hatinya merasa resah, sangat khawatir. Apa artinya? Instingnya mengatakan ia harus pergi keluar. Kaki Seokmin melangkah keluar rumah. Para assistant rumah tangga yang berteriak pun tak dihiraukan. Kini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sebuah suara yang menghantui pikirannya. Seokmin bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika ia keluar rumah hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos dan celana boxer bermotif bintang berwarna biru.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo semakin memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Pria yang menggoda Jisoo pun menggenggam tangan Jisoo erat. "Diam! Dasar _jalang_!"

Jisoo tetap memberontak, ia mencakar tangan sang pria _cabul_ dihadapannya. Dirinya sangat menyesal karena baru saja memotong kuku-kukunya.

Pria _cabul_ itu mulai menyentuh pinggang Jisoo, "Lebih baik kau ikut aku ke hotel." Jisoo melebarkan matanya.

 _DUAGH_

" _BANGSAT_! DASAR _BEDEBAH_ _BRENGSEK_!" pria _cabul_ itu memegang kejantannya yang habis ditendang oleh Jisoo.

 _BUGH_

Jisoo meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah akibat pukulan keras yang dilakukan si pria _cabul_. Sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Pria itu menatap wajah kesakitan Jisoo sambil menyeringai, "Itu akibatnya kalau kau menendang milikku. Oh, sebagai hukumannya kau harus memanjakan penisku detik ini juga!"

Pria _cabul_ itu mulai melepas resleting celananya. Jisoo yang melihatnya berusaha kabur, tapi di belakangnya adalah jalan buntu. Jisoo memejamkan matanya, lalu berdoa dalam hati agar selamat dari _percabulan_ si pria _brengsek_ itu.

 _'Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku.'_

 _DUAGH_

Telinga Jisoo mendengar sesuatu yang ditendang. Mata kucingnya perlahan terbuka, dirinya terkejut saat pria _cabul_ itu tersurungkur di tanah dengan wajah yang lecet.

Seseorang menyelamatkannya, apakah dia seorang malaikat kiriman Tuhan? Jisoo menatap punggung tegap dan kokoh dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan baju putih polos serta celana boxer bermotif bintang-bintang berwarna biru.

Pemuda itu memunggunginya, Jisoo jadi tidak bisa menatap wajahnya. Pria _cabul_ yang tersungkur diatas tanah pun menjerit, "AAAAARRGGHHH ADA _SILUMAN KUDA_!" pria itu bangun lalu lari terbirit-birit sambil memegangi anu nya yang kesakitan.

Tunggu, _siluman kuda?_

"Ah, _bangsat_. Kenapa juga aku keluar, arghh aku lupa memakai penutup wajah!" pria yang sudah menyelamatkan hidup Jisoo berteriak kesal. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri kemudian ia berjongkok.

"A-anu.." Jisoo pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Pria yang sedang berteriak frustasi itu diam. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Jisoo.

"T-tuan Seokmin?" Jisoo berucap sangat lembut, "T-tuan.. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Jisoo menunduk hormat pada Seokmin.

Seokmin sedikit menoleh kearah Jisoo, terkejut melihat pria manis itu sudah membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Kau? Kenal denganku?" Seokmin bertanya dengan tampang polosnya. Jisoo pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat Seokmin salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ya, aku yang tadi ke kantor anda. Yang terakhir," ucap Jisoo. Seokmin masih menatap Jisoo dengan padangan bingung.

"Oh, kau tidak takut melihatku?" kini Seokmin berdiri tegak menghadap Jisoo. "Tidak tuan, saya tidak takut melihat wajah anda."

Seokmin menatap wajah Jisoo intens, wajah Jisoo memerah. "T-tuan, sebagai ucapan terima kasih saya. Saya akan mengabdikan diri saya pada tuan." Jisoo kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, aku hanya mengikuti insting ku saja tadi. Tidak usah sampai seperti itu," Seokmin merasa tidak enak melihat Jisoo. Dan, sejak kapan Seokmin menjadi rendah hati seperti ini?

"Tidak tuan, tuan sudah menyelamatkan hidup saya. Biarkan saya mengabdi kepada tuan." ucap Jisoo sambil tetap membungkuk.

"Yasudah, terserah kau saja." Seokmin memilih memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Melihat wajah manis Jisoo membuat Seokmin malu sendiri. Dan Seokmin merutuki dirinya, kenapa dia baru menyadari kemanisan Jisoo sekarang?

Jisoo menegakkan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih, tuan." Seokmin menoleh kearah Jisoo, "Hei, rumahmu dimana? Biar kuantar."

 _DUG_

Seokmin merasakan sebuah tamparan didalam hatinya. Sejak kapan Seokmin peduli kepada orang? Kenapa insting Seokmin mengatakan jika dirinya harus melindungi sosok pria manis ini?

"Tidak usah tuan, rumahku masih jauh dari sini. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan tuan." ucap Jisoo lembut.

"Sudah kuputuskan," Seokmin berbicara dengan nadanya yang berat. Ia menegakkan tubunya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya dengan otot-otot bisep yang menggiurkan. Jangan lupakan perut kotak-kotaknya yang dapat terlihat jelas karena ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis.

"Kenapa tuan?"

"Kau akan tinggal dirumahku,"

"EEEHHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

Mobil lamborgini merah melintas di hadapan kantor koran, tempat Jisoo bekerja. Sang atasan Jisoo yang memiliki tubuh gemuk itu pun melihat mobil yang mahalnya bukan main yang berhenti tepat didepan kantornya. Bukan hanya sang atasan, semua karyawan menatap heran mobil tersebut.

Pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda manis nan kalem keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Semua yang berada di kantor koran pun terkejut bukan main. Seorang Hong Jisoo menaiki mobil mahal itu?!

"Jisoo, kalau sudah pulang telpon saja. Nanti akan kujemput," Soonyoung berucap pada Jisoo. Jisoo pun membalas sambil tersenyum ramah, "Baik, tuan Soonyoung."

"Tidak usah memanggilku tuan, panggil saja aku Soonyoung." ucap Soonyoung sambil memamerkan senyuman yang membuat mata sipitnya semakin terlihat sipit.

"A-ah, baik Soonyoung." Jisoo membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Jisoo yang dilihat seperti menjadi salah tingkah.

"Jisoo, siapa itu?" Seungcheol datang lalu merangkul Jisoo.

"Dia Kwon Soonyoung, assistant tuan Lee. Yang kemarin kita datangi kantornya," ucap Jisoo memberi penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau bisa akrab dengannya?" Seungcheol terlihat penasaran, Jisoo hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi penasaran Seungcheol. Jisoo pun menceritakan kejadian semalam yang membuat dirinya ingin menangis, Seungcheol terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lalu?"

Jisoo kembali bercerita, dirinya bercerita layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang memberi dongeng pada anaknya sebelum tidur.

Seungcheol hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, "Tapi kau sekarang tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Cheol, ini semua berkat tuan Lee." ucap Jisoo malu-malu, membuat Seungcheol gemas ingin berteriak bahwa Jisoo seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku tahu, kau menyukai tuan Lee kan?" goda Seungcheol.

 _BLUSH_

"Ti-tidak! Aku masih normal Cheol," ucap Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin kau normal setelah diselamatkan oleh tuan Lee." kini Seungcheol semakin gencar untuk menggoda Jisoo.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera bekerja," Jisoo berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jisoo merenung, apakah sekarang dirinya sudah belok? Hebat sekali seorang CEO Lee Seokmin, karena kegagahan dan ketampanannya — _walaupun sekarang wajahnya seperti kuda_ — sudah membuat banyak wanita terpesona dan berhasil membuat seorang Hong Jisoo bingung dengan orientasi sex nya sendiri.

Jisoo menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "Aku akan mengabdikan diriku kepada tuan Lee."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo semua, ada yang kangen dengan author? /gak/** **sebenernya saya ingin membuat cerita ini cuma 2 chapter, eh malah kebablasan jadi 3 chapter lebih wkwk x'D saya akan membalas komentar kalian :))**

 **maya han: tenang saja, selama ada kuda liar, kucing manis pun terselamatkan x'D /plak/ terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **7D: wkwk perinya abal soalnya x'D /dikutuk/ seokmin mukanya emang songong minta di tampol make bibir :v /digetok palu/** **wkwk jangan nyium jisoo, ntar ditampol sama seokmin x'D** **seungcheol emang dah takdir mirip onta /digantung/ wkwk tenang anak perawan dilindungi anak perjaka kok :')) /lirik** **seokmin sama jisoo/ terima kasih sudah** **membaca :))**

 **CaratARMYmonbebe: karena seokmin belum ditakdirkan kembali menjadi manusia:'v /digampar/ tenang saja, kuda liar akan melindungi si kucing manis heuheu. Terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **Deerhunnie: saya juga kasian sebenernya sama seokmin, tapi untuk kelancaran ff ini ya seokmin harus menderita dulu :'v /plak/ tenang saja, selama masih ada kuda perkasa, tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati kucing manis :3 terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 **SayaTest: tenang semua, dengan kekuatan matahari seokmin akan menyelamatkan jisoo x'D /plak/ terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **kimmphi95: /sungkem ke babeh/ wkwk terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **Sebenernya fict ini terinspirasi dari foto kucing yang lagi senderan di badan kuda. Dan, tiba-tiba saya jadi nginget kapel ini wkwk x'D sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya x'D hohoho~**

 **-levieren225**


	5. 5: Harus?

**KUTUKAN**

 **Main pair:**

 **Lee Seokmin, Hong Jisoo**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Seventeen (c) Pledis Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Hong Jisoo. Pria manis berusia 25 tahun sedang duduk manis di sebelah Lee Seokmin. Pria tangguh berusia 22 tahun yang sedang asik mengumpat game nya.

"Sial kau! Mati! Mati!"

Jisoo hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan Seokmin. Siapa sangka seorang CEO bisa menjadi kekanak-kanakan saat bermain game? Seokmin sendiri tidak peduli dengan reaksi Jisoo. Ia tetap fokus pada game dan sumpah serapah nya.

"Apa tuan ingin minuman?" tawar Jisoo lembut.

Seokmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Temani saja aku disini."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum. Menemani Seokmin bermain game seru juga. Walau ia tidak ikut bermain, melihat Seokmin dengan berbagai reaksinya saja sudah cukup menghibur.

"ARGGHHHH SIAL! TINGGAL SEDIKIT LAGI!" Seokmin berteriak frustasi saat menghadapi kekalahan di dalam game.

"Tuan, apa anda lapar?" tanya Jisoo. Seokmin mengangguk, "Eum. Bermain game membuatku lapar."

"Biar aku buatkan makanan untuk tuan," Jisoo hendak berdiri. Tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Seokmin.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa masak sendiri." ucap Seokmin. Melepas tangan Jisoo lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Jisoo terdiam. Tadi tangannya dipegang oleh tuan Seokmin, kan? Iya kan?

"Hei, kau tidak ingin membantu majikanmu memasak?!" teriak Seokmin dari arah dapur. Jisoo tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eh? I-iya tuan."

Jisoo berjalan menuju dapur. Rasanya tadi Seokmin bilang ia bisa masak sendiri.

"Tuan ingin masak apa?" tanya Jisoo. Seokmin menoleh menatap Jisoo, "Sup iga hangat."

Jisoo mengangguk, itu makanan kesukaannya. "Sup iga makanan favorit anda?" tanya Jisoo.

"Aku suka semua makanan." jawab Seokmin sambil mengambil peralatan memasak.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang memasak bumbu nya." ucap Jisoo, lalu mengambil beberapa daun bawang dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

Dengan telaten, Jisoo mengiris daun bawang. Memasukkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan. Seokmin diam-diam memperhatikan. Seukir senyuman terpampang jelas di wajah kuda nya.

"Aku masih heran denganmu." ucap Seokmin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Jisoo menatap wajah Seokmin.

"Kenapa tuan?"

"Kau tidak takut dengan rupa ku?" tanya Seokmin.

"Tidak tuan, tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan." jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum manis.

 _BLUSH_

Apa tadi? Seokmin malu kah? Atau senyuman Jisoo yang kelewat manis?

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Jisoo lembut. Seokmin semakin salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." ucap Seokmin lalu membelakangi Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya menurut. Lalu kembali memotong bahan-bahan. Seokmin sibuk menampar wajahnya sendiri.

 _'Sial, kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?'_

 _'Kenapa tuan Seokmin menampar wajahnya?'_

.

.

.

.

Seokmin hanya diam di ruang kerjanya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan pulpen tanpa berniat menulis sesuatu diatas map berwarna oranye.

"Tuan, map ini harus segera di tanda tangani." ucap Soonyoung menyadarkan Seokmin dari lamunannya. Seokmin tersadar, lalu segera menandatangani map berwarna oranye.

"Berikan map ini pada Wonwoo. Bilang padanya segera kirimkan map ini pada presdir Wen Junhui." ucap Seokmin sambil memberikan map oranye pada Soonyoung.

"Baik tuan." Soonyoung keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa sebuah map oranye.

Seokmin mengela nafas sebentar. Tangannya kembali memainkan sebuah pulpen. Pikirannya sedang kacau karena memikirkan seseorang. Ya, Jisoo.

Semenjak kejadian di dapur, Seokmin jadi sering memikirkan Jisoo. Mengingat senyum manisnya membuat Seokmin salah tingkah sendiri. Hei, Seokmin masih normal bukan? Ya, harus di akui Jisoo memang manis. Bahkan kemanisannya mengalahkan seorang wanita tulen.

 _CRING_

"Lama tak jumpa, Lee Seokmin."

Seokmin melebarkan matanya. Sosok mungil nan kerdil yang menyebabkan hilangnya wajah tampan Seokmin kembali muncul dihadapannya. "KAU!"

"Tenanglah, jangan berteriak. Aku benci berisik." ucap Jihoon sambil duduk diatas meja kerja Seokmin.

Seokmin mendesis sebal, "Katakan padaku cara menghilangkan kutukan ini! Aku tidak tahan jika harus selalu minum susu di ember! Jijik! Dan juga seharusnya aku—" Seokmin mulai berceloteh ria. Jihoon hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Hei kuda! Berhenti bicara atau kuubah kau jadi kuda seutuhnya?!" ancaman Jihoon sukses membuat mulut Seokmin terdiam.

"Bagus. Ekhm. Kau sudah menemukan sosok yang wajahnya mirip seperti hewan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Sudah, dan banyak! Tapi belum berubah!" ucap Seokmin.

"Apa mereka semua takut padamu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ya, semuanya takut. Tapi ada tiga yang tidak takut." jawab Seokmin.

"Siapa?" tanya Jihoon. Mata sipitnya menatap remeh Seokmin.

"Soonyoung—dia assistant pribadiku. Mirip seperti hamster." jawab Seokmin.

"Terus?"

"Seungcheol—seseorang yang wajahnya mirip onta."

"Terus?"

"Ji-jisoo—seseorang yang manis seperti kucing." jawab Seokmin. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika nama Jisoo ia sebut.

Jihoon sedikit memberikan smirk, "Jisoo? Coba sebutkan nama lengkapnya."

Seokmin salah tingkah. "H-hong Jisoo."

"Coba sebutkan sekali lagi."

"Kau tuli?! Namanya Hong Jisoo!"

Jihoon terbang ke telinga Seokmin. Membisikkan suatu kata-kata. "Dia adalah penyelamatmu, Seokmin."

 _DEG_

"P-penyelamatku?!"

"Ya, dia penyelamatmu."

Seokmin diam sejenak. Jisoo penyelamatnya? "Tapi semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku." ucap Seokmin.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Kau harus coba sekali lagi."

"Coba apa?" tanya Seokmin tak mengerti.

"Apa yang membuat Jisoo mirip dengan seekor kucing?" tanya Jihoon. Tangan mungilnya dilipat didepan dada.

"Eum. Bibirnya. Mirip dengan kucing." jawab Seokmin.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Jihoon.

"Matanya, tingkah manisnya. Mirip kucing. Kucing yang manis." jawab Seokmin. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Kau harus berciuman dengannya Seokmin." jawab Jihoon.

Seokmin terbatuk mendengar ucapan Jihoon, "CIUMAN?!"

"Ya, ciuman. Tapi, Jisoo juga harus rela berciuman denganmu. Tidak ada paksaan." ucap Jihoon.

Seokmin resah. Dirinya harus berciuman dengan Jisoo? Apa Jisoo mau berciuman dengannya?

"Kalau dia tidak mau?" tanya Seokmin.

"Kau harus mencobanya. Hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, Lee Seokmin. Kalau dia tidak ingin berciuman denganmu, wajahmu tidak akan bisa berubah menjadi manusia." ucap Jihoon.

Jihoon menghilang. Meninggalkan Seokmin yang sedang kebingungan.

"Tuan, saya sudah antar map nya. Hari ini kita akan meeting jam 2 siang." ucap Soonyoung.

"Batalkan meeting nya, aku ada urusan." ucap Seokmin kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Mengabaikan teriakan Soonyoung yang terus memanggilnya.

Apa Seokmin akan mencium Jisoo? Dan apakah Jisoo bersedia dicium oleh Seokmin?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Aloha semua~ ehehe saya kembali dengan ff ini.** **Kemarin saya lagi tidak ada ide untuk ff ini:') maap semua:') /sungkem/ tapi untungnya sekarang lagi ade ide. Ya, walaupun gak bagus-bagus amat sih:'). Ehehe saya akan membalas komen di chapter kemarin ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 _ **SayaTest:** Jangan cepet-cepet, santai saja. Hidup ini harus dibawa santai /digampol/ Terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)_

 _ **CaratARMYmonbebe:** Seokmin memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk Jisoo x'D Ya, Seokmin lembut ke Jisoo doang. Kalo gak dilembutin ntar Jisoo nangis, kan Seokmin gak mau Jisoo nangis:'(( /gakjelas/ Terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)_

 _ **maya han:** Seokmin abis bertapa, mangkanya dia dapet kekuatan baru:v /plak/ maafkan, otak saya lagi mentok T.T tapi diusahakan agar tidak kurang. Tapi kalau masih kurang, ya maafkan daku T.T /mewek/ Terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)_

 _ **7D:** Ketawain aja gakpapa. Ketawain sampe puas huahahaha /digampol seokmin/ Saya juga suka kalo Seokmin udah natap Jisoo. Tatapannya itu lho, bikin melting:3 Terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)_

 _ **Deerhunnie:** Selama itu untuk Jisoo, apapun akan dilakukan Seokmin :v /backsound dicocol manja/ ehehe sebenernya saya juga terinspirasi dari Jisoo yang naik kuda-kudaan x'D Terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)_

 ** _purplexing:_** _Ngehehehe (͡ ͜ʖ ͡) /ketawa mezum/ /digampol/ Seokmin itu kuda menawannya Jisoo muehehe. Maafkan jika masih kurang. Daku kekurangan ide TvT hehe Terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)_

 **Untuk semua, maaf jika masih kurang. Saya bener-bener lagi kekurangan ide TvT /sungkem/ tapi untuk chap depan diusahakan tidak kurang. Sekali lagi gomenasai~ dan Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ( ﾟヮﾟ) /terbang ke angkasa/**

 **-levieren225**


	6. 6: Ciuman

**KUTUKAN**

 **Main pair:**

 **Lee Seokmin, Hong Jisoo.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Seventeen (c) Pledis Entertainment**

 **Warn! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Lee Seokmin, CEO muda berusia 22 tahun sedang mondar-mandir di ruang kerja. Memikirkan setiap ucapan yang di lontarkan di peri kecil pembawa sial bagi Seokmin.

 _'Kau harus berciuman dengannya Seokmin.'_

Pemuda dengan hidung bangir hanya bisa menjedot-jedotkan palanya pada dinding kantor. Ia tidak yakin jika Jisoo ingin berciuman dengannya. Apalagi dengan rupanya yang seperti kuda jadi-jadian saat ini. Ya walaupun misalkan Jisoo tidak jijik dengan rupanya yang mirip dengan kuda, Seokmin yakin Jisoo akan tetap jijik berciuman dengannya. Masa iya cowok cium cowok? Oh, Seokmin saja tidak tahu orientasi sex Jisoo seperti apa.

Soonyoung yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan Seokmin segera menghentikan tindakan konyol sang tuan. "Tuan, apa yang anda lakukan?! Nanti dinding nya akan rusak."

Seokmin merutuki pemikiran sang assistant. Jadi dia lebih memilih keselamatan dinding kantor dibandingkan keningnya?!

Pemuda Lee hanya mendengus kesal. Lalu menyuruh Soonyoung untuk membereskan segala urusan kantor, "Kau urus semua keperluan kantor. Aku mau pulang dulu."

Kwon Soonyoung terdiam sejenak. Heran melihat sang atasan terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Tangan Seokmin segera menyambar kunci mobil lalu keluar dari ruangan. Banyak karyawan yang merasa takut dengan rupa Seokmin saat ini. Tapi pemuda Lee terlihat tidak peduli. Persetan dengan semua reaksi mereka, yang penting sekarang dirinya harus berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo yang tengah membersihkan meja ruang tamu sambil bersenandung pun terlihat sangat bahagia. Semenjak Seokmin menyuruhnya tinggal di rumahnya, Jisoo di larang untuk pergi bekerja di kantor koran. Pemuda Lee menyuruh Hong Jisoo agar tetap diam dirumahnya menjadi pembantu rumah tangga.

Awalnya Jisoo sempat menolak, tapi Seokmin menawarkan gaji yang 10x lipat dari pekerjaannya di kantor koran. Hong Jisoo bukanlah pemuda yang rakus akan harta, tapi Seungcheol—sahabatnya menyarankan agar Jisoo menerima tawaran Lee Seokmin. Alhasil, pemuda Hong menerima tawaran CEO Lee Corporation.

Tangan yang terlihat lentik bergerak dengan lincah di atas meja. Jisoo sudah biasa bekerja paruh baya menjadi seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Jadi tak heran jika seorang Hong Jisoo sangat pandai membersihkan rumah.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Seokmin biasanya pulang sangat larut. Pemuda Hong segera membasuh dirinya di kamar mandi. Membasuh seluruh tubuh dengan sabun yang sangat wangi. Di bawah guyuran shower, Jisoo sedikit bersenandung kecil.

Seokmin yang baru sampai di rumah pun terlihat tergesa-gesa. Seungkwan—kepala pengurus rumah tangga dirumah Seokmin pun terlihat bingung, "Tuan Lee, apa ada sesuatu?"

Pemuda Lee segera menatap Seungkwan. "Dimana Jisoo?"

"Setelah membersihkan meja, tadi kulihat dia masuk kedalam kamarnya." ucap Seungkwan.

Langkah kaki Seokmin segera berlari menuju kamar Jisoo. Seungkwan yang berteriak memanggil namanya pun tak dihiraukan. Pandangan pemuda Lee hanya tertuju pada pintu kamar Hong Jisoo.

Sang penyelamat dari kutukan.

Pintu kamar bercorak kayu coklat pun di dobrak paksa. Pandangannya mencari sosok pemuda manis bak kucing anggora. Telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang lembut. Alunan nyanyian yang ia ketahui sedang bernyanyi dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tangannya segera membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi. Terlihat sosok Hong Jisoo yang sedang berdiri di bawah shower sambil memunggungi nya. Suara lembutnya mengalunkan nyanyian _Versace on the Floor._ Oh God, kenapa pula Jisoo menyanyikan lagu itu?

Mata Seokmin menatap lurus ke bongkahan pantat nan sintal milik pemuda Hong. Kakinya yang kecil, pinggang ramping, kulit putih mulus, dan punggung yang terlihat sangat enak untuk di peluk.

Kaki yang masih berbalut sepatu hitam melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Pintu dikunci, mata Seokmin fokus menatap sosok Hong Jisoo yang belum sadar akan kehadiran sosok Lee dibelakangnya.

 _"Take it of for me for me for me now girl,"_

Alunan suara Jisoo masih mengalun dengan indah. Kedua tangan kekar Seokmin segera memeluk tubuh ringkih Jisoo. Bibirnya mengecup tengkuk pemuda Hong lembut. Jisoo terkejut mendapati sosok tangan besar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Dirinya sedikit mengeluarkan desahan ketika sebuah bibir menyentuh tengkuknya.

Tubuh Seokmin ikut basah karena guyuran sebuah shower. Membalikkan tubuh ramping Hong Jisoo untuk menghadap dirinya. Wajah pemuda Hong mulai memerah. Kedua tangannya segera menutupi _barang_ miliknya.

"Kau, manis." ucap Seokmin.

Lee Seokmin menatap intens bibir kucing dihadapannya. Oh _shit_ , bibir itu sangat menggoda. "T-tuan?"

Seokmin segera melumat bibir kucing itu ganas. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Jisoo hanya diam, merasakan nikmatnya bibir seorang kuda jadi-jadian. Sedikit lebih keras dan, Jisoo agak kesulitan untuk bernafas lantaran moncong kuda menghalangi lubang hidungnya.

Pemuda Lee segera mundur, menjauhkan diri dari pria manis bermulut kucing dihadapannya. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap Hong Jisoo di depannya.

"M-maaf." ucap Seokmin lirih. Dirinya basah terkena guyuran air dari shower.

Jisoo hanya menatap majikannya. Tak memberikan komentar apapun. Masih dengan posisi kedua tangan menutup _barang_ nya.

Seokmin berbalik, memilih keluar dari kamar Jisoo. Lantai mulai basah akibat air yang menempel pada pakaiannya. CEO Lee segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia berteriak keras. Melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya. Bodoh, ia merasa sangat bodoh menciumi Jisoo seperti itu. Dan pada faktanya, wajahnya tidak berubah setelah menyesap bibir manis pemuda Hong.

"PERI _SIALAN_! KAU MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI PRIA MESUM! KU KUTUK KAU LEE JIHOON!"

Kaki Seokmin menendang apapun yang berada di hadapannya. Masa bodo yang ditendangnya akan rusak, toh nanti dia bisa beli lagi.

Dari luar, Jisoo yang sudah memakai handuk kimono nya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar teriakan tuannya. Matanya sendu, hatinya sakit mendengar teriakan Lee Seokmin. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jisoo merasakan sebuah debaran di dadanya saat CEO Lee mengecup bibirnya?

"T-tuan." ucap Jisoo lirih. Bibir kucingnya berguman, "A-apa anda memiliki masalah?"

"PERGI KAU! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" teriak Seokmin dari dalam kamar.

Jisoo hanya diam. Tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seharusnya dia yang marah karena sudah merasa di lecehkan. Tapi kenapa Seokmin yang marah?

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta, Lee Seokmin mengendap-endap layaknya seorang maling. Ia berangkat ke kantor pukul 04.00. Berusaha menghindari sosok Jisoo. "Huh, sebaiknya aku langsung pergi sebelum bertemu Jisoo."

Langkah Seokmin terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Anda mau kemana tuan?"

Ternyata itu Soonyoung. "So-soonyoung! Kau mengejutkanku!" teriak Seokmin lalu mengusap dadanya pelan. "Aku ingin pergi ke kantor." jawab Seokmin.

"Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?" tanya Soonyoung. Ya Tuhan bahkan Soonyoung sendiri masih memakai pakaian tidur.

"A-aku banyak urusan. Kau berangkat nanti saja seperti biasa." ucap Seokmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung.

Pemuda Kwon hanya menatap heran tuannya. Seokmin berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah menghindari seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Tuan Seokmin, Anda mau pergi kemana?"

Suara lembut itu. Oh tidak, jangan katakan jika...

"J-jisoo? Kenapa kau pagi-pagi buta begini sudah bangun?"

"Saya memang selalu bangun pagi, tuan." ucap Jisoo lembut.

Seokmin diam. Kenapa pula dia harus bertemu Jisoo sekarang. Dan, lihatlah piyama manis berwarna merah muda yang di kenakan Jisoo. Ingin sekali Seokmin memakaikan bando bertelinga kucing serta ekor yang panjang pada Jisoo. Hong Jisoo benar-benar terlihat imut dan manis.

"O-oh, yasudah kau tidur lagi sana." ucap Seokmin berusaha acuh. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"T-tuan, tunggu!" teriak Jisoo. Seokmin lemah mendengar suara itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. "Apalagi?"

Jisoo berjalan mendekat kearah Seokmin. "A-anu, soal yang kemarin—"

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu kemarin." ucap Seokmin. Jisoo hanya menatap wajah CEO Lee lembut, "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Jika Anda memiliki masalah, aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarnya." ucap Jisoo.

Seokmin menatap wajah Jisoo serius. Jisoo jadi gelagapan sendiri, "T-tapi, kalau tidak ingin tidak apa. A-aku tidak memaksa." ucap Jisoo sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ck, ahahahaha kau ini lucu sekali." Seokmin tertawa. Lebar sekali. Jisoo hanya mengerjap-ngerjap matanya lucu.

"Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin. Mungkin nanti sepulang dari kantor aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu." ucap Seokmin. Perlahan, tangan besarnya mengusap lembut surai rambut kecoklatan Jisoo.

Wajah Jisoo memerah. Hatinya berdegup dengan cepat. Ada rasa tak rela ketika tangan tuannya tak lagi mengusap kepalanya. "Aku pergi dulu." ucap Seokmin lalu pergi.

Perlahan, bibir kucing itu tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat malu-malu. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini tuan terlihat senang jika dekat denganmu," Soonyoung tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di sebelah Jisoo. Beruntung pemuda berumur 25 tahun tidak terjungkal. "S-soonyoung.."

"Jisoo, sesungguhnya tuan besar sedang berharap sesuatu padamu."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:**

 **Yahoo~ akhirnya saya mengupload chapter ini xD setelah mendapatkan mood untuk melanjutkan fanfik ini, dan ya semoga tidak membosankan heuheu /plak.**

 **Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:**

 ** _SayaTest:_** Hohoho ini adalah kutukan abal buatan saya xD /plak. Hoho~ terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 ** _purplexin_** ** _g:_** Muehehe banyak juga ya yang nunggu adegan kisseu antara kuda dan kucing xD terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 ** _maya han:_** Duh, jangan langsung kawin atuh, nikah dulu:(( /plak. Hoho~ terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 ** _7D:_** Hoho~ ya begitu deh mereka kisseu /krik krik. Jihoon minta diuyel uyel, abis itu di tampol xD /dilempar. Terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 ** _Deerhunnie:_** Jisoo gak takut, kan Jisoo anak pemberani xD /eak. Hoho terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Huehue SeokSoo kapal anti karam! xD /kibarkan bendera seoksoo. huhu terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 ** _kimmphi95:_** Rasanya kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu /woe. Jihoon gemes minta di tampol /ditampol duluan. Terima kasih sudah membaca ( ﾟヮﾟ)

 **Ya, terima kasih yang sudah membaca, follow, memberi vote, serta memberi komen untuk fanfik ini /bow. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **-levieren225**


	7. 7: Bantu Aku, Jisoo

" _Jisoo, sesungguhnya tuan besar sedang berharap_ _sesuatu padamu._ "

.

.

.

.

 **KUTUKAN**

 **Main pair:**

 **Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo**

 **(SEOKSOO/SEOKSHUA)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Seventeen (c) Pledis Entertainment**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Seokmin tengah termenung di dalam kantor. Matanya menatap kesana dan kemari tak tentu arah. Sembari menatap cermin yang terpampang di depan mata, Seokmin tertawa miris melihat nasib wajah tampannya.

"Kau harus berciuman dengan perasaan, Lee Seokmin."

Sebuah sinar menyilaukan mata datang tiba-tiba. CEO muda itu mulai menutup mata, berusaha menghindari pantulan menyilaukan yang dapat merusak mata. Peri Jihoon muncul dengan senyuman lembut, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jihoon, tolong bantu aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal wajahku kembali." ucap Seokmin memelas. Ia hampir menangis, merengek bak anak bayi meminta ASI pada ibunya.

Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Jihoon tak tega melihat keadaan Seokmin. Dimana sosok arogan Lee Seokmin?

"Seokmin, kutukan ini datang karena ulahmu sendiri." ucap Jihoon

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku." ucap Seokmin sendu.

"Kau harus merubah sikapmu sepenuh hati. Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti dulu." ucap Jihoon.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya aku harus merubah sikap dengan berciuman dengan Jisoo?" tanya Seokmin sembari mengangkat alis sebelah. Jihoon terkekeh, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Peri mungil itu menghilang dari hadapan mata. Seokmin hanya menjambak rambut frustasi. Kenapa pula si _bangsat_ Jihoon itu selalu membuatnya kalang kabut?!

.

.

.

.

Tak semua orang berkepunyaan adalah orang yang bahagia. Dan tak semua orang yang kekurangan adalah orang yang tak bahagia. Mungkin itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan ilusi tentang kehidupan Lee Seokmin dan Hong Jisoo. Dua pemuda dengan status sosial yang sangat berbeda. Satu seorang CEO, dan satunya lagi hanya seorang penjual koran di trotoar jalan.

Hong Jisoo memanglah tak memiliki banyak uang. Tapi ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan secara cuma-cuma, dengan melihat kebahagiaan orang lain pun bisa membuat pria manis itu bahagia. Uang bukanlah segalanya bagi Jisoo.

Pemuda manis itu termenung sembari mencuci piring kotor. Pikirannya pergi kemana-mana. Ucapan Soonyoung tadi pagi membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

 _Flashback on._

 _Jisoo hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda bermata sipit dengan rambut hitam itu berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap lurus depan, berdiri tegap bak seorang tentara. Wajahnya nampak sangat serius, "Maksudmu?"_

 _Soonyoung menoleh pada pemuda Hong. "Tuan membutuhkan ciuman mu, Jisoo."_

 _Seketika dada Jisoo terasa sesak. Bak ada sebuah pedang menusuk jantung secara mendadak. Pemuda berwajah bak kucing persia itu terkejut. "C-ciuman ku?!"_

 _"Ya, untuk menghilangkan kutukannya." ucap Soonyoung._ _"A-aku tak mengerti." Jisoo masih bingung._

 _Kwon Soonyoung berdiri menghadap Jisoo yang masih kebingungan. Mungkin otaknya masih memproses apa ucapan si pria Kwon. "Kutukan itu di beri oleh seorang peri mungil bernama Jihoon. Akibat karena sikap tuan yang terlalu arogan, ia di kutuk menjadi wajah kuda—ah pada dasarnya wajah tuan memang sudah mirip seekor kuda. Mungkin ini lebih realistis."_

 _Jisoo masih menatap pria di hadapannya. Raut wajah itu terlihat serius. "L-lalu?"_

 _"Peri itu bilang hanya ciuman kau yang dapat menyembuhkannya." ucap Soonyoung._

 _Keheningan mulai melanda ruang tengah nan megah. Jisoo bingung harus berkata apa, ia yang pada dasarnya memang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa bungkam. Takut-takut salah bicara. Sedangkan Soonyoung masih terdiam di tempat._

 _"Kalau begitu aku harus menyusul tuan Seokmin ke kantor."_

 _Soonyoung pergi. Meninggalkan Jisoo sendiri di ruang tengah. Manik mata pemuda Hong terlihat sendu. "Jadi, inikah alasan tuan Seokmin menciumku secara tiba-tiba kemarin?_

 _Flashback off._

"Hei!"

Jisoo terlonjak. Beruntung piring yang ia pegang tak jatuh ke lantai. "Seungkwan, kau mengejutkan ku."

Pemuda kelebihan lemak itu sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi Jisoo, "Maafkan, kau lucu ketika terkejut."

Seungkwan kemudian tertawa. Jisoo hanya bisa memutar bola mata, "Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Seungkwan pada akhirnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." buru-buru Jisoo menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piring.

"Aku lapar," ucap Seungkwan sembari mengusap perut.

"Ada nasi kimchi di lemari. Kau makan saja." ucap Jisoo.

Manik mata hitam Seungkwan mulai berbinar, "Ah, terima kasih Jisoo." pemuda Jeju itu melangkah cepat kearah lemari kayu dekat kulkas. Jisoo hanya terkekeh pelan, Seungkwan memang tukang makan.

Jisoo melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar. Di kunci rapat pintu kayu jati itu agar tak ada yang masuk. Ia merebahkan diri diatas benda lunak nan empuk. Sedikit berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas kasur super empuk. Wajahnya seketika merona sendiri.

Walau harus di akui Jisoo tak pernah melihat rupa asli Seokmin, pemuda Hong itu merasa jika wajah tuan Lee sangatlah tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi Jisoo merasa seperti itu.

Mata sang pemuda berwajah manis perlahan tertutup. Kantuk berat sudah menguasai. Pemuda manis itu kemudian memejamkan mata hingga tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

"Jisoo, hei bangunlah."

Mata Jisoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Sinar lampu membuat matanya sedikit silau. Terdengar suara berat mengaung di daun telinga, "T-tuan?"

Keduanya diam. Otak cemerlang Jisoo berpikir beberapa kali ketika mendapati tubuh Seokmin berada di atasnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan?

"Kau harus membantuku, Jisoo."

Seokmin semakin menindih tubuh kurus Jisoo. Pemuda berwajah kucing itu mulai berdebar. Ketika wajah kuda—ah maksudnya wajah sang CEO muda hanya beberapa senti darinya. "B-bantu apa?"

Deru nafas terdengar di daun telinga. Hembusan perlaham menyapu wajah Hong Jisoo. Cahaya lampu membuat wajah Lee Seokmin terpancar indah. Wajah kuda itu perlahan mendekat, semakin dekat sampai melewati wajah. Moncong itu berbisik pada telinga.

"Bantu aku agar menjadi orang baik."

.

.

.

.

Menjadi orang baik bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah di lakukan. Memang terlihat mudah di lihat, namun susah di perbuat. Seokmim turun dari atas tubuh Jisoo. Pemuda itu gelagapan sendiri, ia mulai berhembus nafas pelan. "Aku ini orang jahat."

"Tuan tidak jahat."

"Kau tidak tahu diriku, Hong Jisoo."

"Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya tuan orang baik!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU—"

"Kalau tuan orang jahat, mana mau Anda menampung orang miskin seperti saya di sini."

"Aku tidak menampungmu, Aku mempekerjakan mu di rumah ini."

"Tapi tetap saja Anda dermawan. Dengan berbaik hati memberikanku kerja secara cuma-cuma. Anda juga membantu mengusir preman yang mengganggu ku."

Seokmin menghembus nafas. "Kau selalu berpikiran positif, Jisoo. Bagaimana jika Aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaanmu?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang membantu orang lain."

"Kau orang baik."

"Tidak, Aku hanya membantu."

Pemuda Lee berlutut di hadapan Jisoo. Menatap matik mata coklat gelap. Yang di tatap hanya gelagapan. Udara di dalam kamar mendadak terasa gersang.

"Tolong bantu Aku." Seokmin menatap wajah Jisoo. Tenang, wajah pemuda 25 tahun itu selalu terlihat tenang bak air di dalam laut. Selalu terlihat menenangkan seperti birunya lautan yang membentang luas.

Dan Seokmin menyukai itu.

"Tanpa tuan minta pun, Aku akan selalu membantu tuan. Aku akan selalu berada di sisi tuan Seokmin. Selalu."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter kemarin:_**

 ** _ererigado:_** Huehue, Jisoo bakal bersama Seokmin kok xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _7D:_** Seokmin mah bukan orang bejad, nanti ada waktunya kok nge-grepe grepe bokong Jisoo xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Deerhunnie:_** Di terusinnya nanti aja kalo udah sah :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Eits bisa aja kamu wkwk :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kimmphi95:_** Sudah di lanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _purplexing:_** Ada sesamting yang harus di lakukan Seokmin wkwk :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _sumpit mie ayam:_** Maafkan Seokmin dengan segala moncong kudanya :'v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kyugeloss:_** Maafkan saya huwe T.T /sungkem. Tapi sudah di lanjut wkwk xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 **A/N:**

 **Halo semua, hehe setelah beberapa abad /halah. _Finally,_ akhirnya saya mendapatkan mood untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini xD Maaf juga yang udah nunggu lama, hehe berkaitan karena saya udah kelas 12, jadi lagi sibuk-sibuknya juga bikin tugas serta kerja kelompok.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih. Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima :))** **_See u in next chapter~_**

 **-levieren225**


	8. 8: Semangat!

Dunia ini membentang luas. Bagaikan angin yang berhembus perlahan dengan bebasnya. Bagaikan pula air yang mengalir dari pegunungan, lalu kembali mengalir di sungai hingga kembali ke awan untuk turun. Dan semua itu ada. Ada yang namanya karma dan ada juga anugrah. Karma datang selalu membawa penyesalan. Dan anugrah selalu membawa keberkatan.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Dan, kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terakhir? Hei, kalau datang pertama itu namanya pendaftaran. Dan Lee Seokmin masih menangisi nasibnya. Ia rindu wajah tampannya, hidung bangirnya. Ia rindu semuanya.

Oke, dia semakin membenci mantannya dulu. Karena dia, sikap Seokmin berubah drastis.

"Tuan, ayo kita berangkat."

Suara Kwon Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunan Seokmin. CEO muda itu bergegas masuk kedalam mobil mewah. Kendaraan beroda empat itu melaju santai. Mata pemuda Lee menatap beberapa gedung tingkat yang terpampang jelas di ujung jalan. Menatap indahnya langit biru yang disertai awan putih. Ya, walau hati Seokmin tak seindah langit diatas. Namun ciptaan Tuhan memang selalu indah.

Mengingat hari ini ia akan berusaha merubah diri menjadi lebih baik. Ia akan melupakan dendamnya pada sang mantan. Berusaha tak menengok ke belakang. Ia harus menatap kedepan. Menatap masa depan yang lebih indah.

Jalan kota Seoul terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Mobil mewah itu melaju cepat menuju sebuah panti asuhan. Tempat dimana banyak anak-anak yatim piatu yang di tinggalkan orang tua mereka. Setidaknya Seokmin bersyukur, walau dulu kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Ia masih diberikan seorang nenek yang sangat penyayang.

Dan juga ia sangat bersyukur diberikan asistan setia macam Soonyoung, dan juga dia. Dia yang baru hadir dalam hidup Lee Seokmin. Dia yang mengajarkan semua kebajikan yang ada. Ya, dia.

Hong Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

 **KUTUKAN**

 **Main pair:**

 **Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo**

 **(SeokSoo/SeokShua)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Seventeen (c) Pledis Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan Lee." ucap salah seorang pegawai di panti asuhan.

Seokmin turun dari mobil mewahnya. Ia mengenakan helm. Tak ingin dilihat rupanya yang buruk. Berjalan dengan elegan memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Lee Seokmin. Dan itu semakin menambah pesonanya sebagai seorang pengusaha muda. Ia menatap gedung yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya. Menatapnya datar, ia hanya ingin berbuat baik saat ini.

Segerombolan anal kecil mendatangi sang CEO muda. Dengan gaya ceria serta kepolosan mereka membuat Seokmin sedikit terkejut. Ia tak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil macam mereka. Ya, namanya juga ia pergi ke Panti Asuhan, tentu akan bertemu dengan anak kecil.

Namun mata hitam itu merasa ada yang berbeda. Ketika orang lain menatapnya takut-takut, segerombolan anak kecil ini malah senang menatap wajahnya. Tak ada rasa takut serta gemetar ketika melihat lekukan kuda yang tertutupi helm. Dan entah kenapa, Seokmin menyukai sikap polos mereka. Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat.

Ia berjongkok, "Hei, apa kalian senang dengan kedatanganku?"

Anak-anak itu tersenyum lebar, "Ya, kami sangat senang."

Dari ujung sana, Hong Jisoo dapat melihat interaksi yang sangat manis antara tuan dan anak kecil asuhannya. Hatinya tenang, senyuman terukir di bibir kucing pria itu. "Aku senang kau membawanya."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pria di sebelahnya, "Ya, dia adalah pria yang baik. Hansol."

Hansol Vernon Chwe hanya tertawa ringan. Pemuda berparas bule itu menepuk bahu kanan Jisoo, " _I think you really like him_."

"Ya, Aku sangat menyukainya—hanya sebagai tuan besar." sahut pemuda Hong. Wajahnya sangat tenang bagaikan laut biru di samudera pasifik. Biru membentang luas dengan udara berhembus perlahan. Dan Hansol hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Jisoo.

Kedua belah mata itu menatap bagaimana lembutnya sang CEO muda menggandeng dan mengayomi seluruh anak-anak yang datang. Bagaimana sosok bertubuh tegap itu berperan menjadi figur ayah. Dan Jisoo tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"Apa dia sudah menikah?" tanya Hansol.

Jisoo hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Bahkan umurnya baru genap 22 tahun."

" _Wow, amazing._ Dia adalah pria yang keren." sontak pemuda blasteran itu memuji Seokmin.

Senyum semakin terukir di wajah manis Hong Jisoo. Entahlah, setiap ada yang membicarakan kebaikan CEO Lee, wajahnya menjadi merah. "Ya, dia pria yang luar biasa."

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu jika mengurus anak kecil akan semelelahkan ini." Seokmin tengah duduk di tepian sungai. Menatap hamparan air dengan beberapa bebek berenang di atasnya.

Jisoo hanya mengulum senyum. "Anak-anak itu sangat menggemaskan."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau memiliki kenalan di Panti Asuhan." kini sang CEO muda menatap balik wajahnya. Penuh dengan keringat serta moncong kuda yang terkadang membuat Jisoo terpesona.

Walau secara teknis, wajah kuda Seokmin sebenarnya sedikit— _sangat_ —menakutkan. Namun Jisoo senang ketika menatap moncong panjang itu. Tak ada rasa takut maupun jijik. "Aku suka berbuat amal. Ya, walaupun hidupku sendiri terkadang kurang terjamin."

"Aku bangga padamu." dengan sangat lembut. Tangan kekar itu mengusap rambut Jisoo. Perlahan, membuat tubuh pemuda manis itu bergetar hebat. Seperti ada sebuah listrik yang menyengat dengan kekuatan beberapa _volt._

Wajahnya memerah, bagaikan kepiting rebus di tambah beberapa saus sambal berwarna merah pekat. Darahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun, tubuhnya kikuk. Tak dapat bergerak. Pikirannya melayang begitu saja. Dan Seokmin malah tersenyum—secara otomatis semakin membuat Jisoo merana.

Dua pemuda itu tengah menatap satu sama lain. Seokmin menatap begitu lama, seperti ada yang berbeda. Jantung berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah manis di hadapannya membuat perasaan campur aduk, bagaikan aliran ombak yang mengguncang perairan di laut sana. Terhuyung-huyung ke tepian, menggelombang dengan besarnya. Memporak-porandakan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam.

Seokmin melepas kontak mata, ia berdehem sejenak, "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Ia berusaha bersikap normal. Menepis jauh-jauh malu yang mulai menjalar. Dan Jisoo dengan perasaan gugup menjawab, "B-belum."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" tawar Lee Seokmin. Dan di setujui oleh si pemuda manis.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin menyuruh Soonyoung untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Dengan hormat, pemuda bermata sipit itu mematuhi perintah tuan besar. Kini dirinya dan Jisoo tengah duduk di belakang Panti Asuhan. Menatap indahnya rembulan dan bintang yang menghiasi setiap malam.

"Terkadang, Aku ingin menjadi bulan." gumam Jisoo.

Udara malam memang terasa lebih sejuk dan dingin. Dan Seokmin menjawab, "Bahkan kau sudah seperti bulan saat ini."

Kembali merona, wajah porselen nan manis itu kembali di suguhi warna kemerahan di pipi. Sedikit senyuman malu kembali terpahat di bibir mungilnya. Seokmin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Jisoo, "Bahkan kau lebih indah di bandingkan bulan diatas sana."

Entah sejak kapan Seokmin pintar membuat bualan manis seperti itu. Biasanya pria itu akan selalu bersikap arogan, sombong, dan hal-hal lain. Namun sekarang? Jisoo tak habis pikir.

"Jika Aku sebagai bulan, maka tuan adalah bintang diatas sana." ucap Jisoo, ia tak berani menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih muda.

Seokmin tertohok, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Tuan berkata, Aku adalah bulan disana. Namun, bulan tak akan bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa adanya bintang yang menemani. Sama halnya denganku. Aku tak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa tuan." ucap Jisoo lembut. Mata itu masih menatap keatas. Mengadah melihat cantiknya langit malam.

Pemuda berparas kuda hanya menunduk, "Aku tak pantas menjadi bintang yang mendampingimu. Kau orang yang sangat baik, sedangkan Aku?"

Jisoo berusaha menatap kembali lawan bicaranya. Melihat bagaimana wajah itu mulai kembali sendu, "Tuan, sudah ku katakan kalau Anda sangat baik. Sungguh, Aku tak mengada-ngada. Jika ada beberapa yang mengatakan tuan egois atau lainnya, jangan di risaukan. Mereka tak tahu sifat tuan bagaimana."

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku." dengan sangat lembut Seokmin berbicara. Sangat jarang pemuda itu bersikap macam sekarang.

Mereka bertatap dalam. Tak sadar jarak mereka semakin mendekat. Hilir-hilir angin semerbak menemani malamnya langit. Senyum mulai merekah di wajah keduanya, memulai sebuah tawa dan canda. "Jisoo _hyung_ "

Itu suara Xu Minghao. Pemuda manis berumur 5 tahun yang sudah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Laki-laki kecil itu keturunan Cina, "Minghao, belum tidur sayang?"

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Jisoo menggendong sang anak manis ke pangkuannya. Sedangkan Seokmin hanya menatap, "Minghao tidak bisa tidur, ya?"

Di usapnya rambut halus Minghao. Pemuda berumur 5 tahun itu hanya mengangguk, ia selalu merasa nyaman ketika berada dalam pelukan Jisoo. Seperti pelukan mama katanya. "Minghao mau tidur sama _hyung_."

Seokmin menatap dalam bocah naif itu. Masih sangat polos dan manis. Suci tanpa dosa, tak seperti dirinya yang sudah penuh dosa. Sedangkan Minghao menatap lekat pemuda Lee yang masih diam, "Paman, kenapa wajah paman macam kuda?"

Dengan intonasi yang sangat polos, pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil sang bocah. Jisoo hanya terkekeh, sedangkan Seokmin hanya berwajah merah—entah karena marah atau malu. "Menurut Minghao, wajah paman kenapa begini?" tanya Seokmin.

Minghao lantas duduk tegap. Menatap wajah Seokmin lekat-lekat. Lagaknya seperti seorang professor, merinci seluruh lekukan wajah yang menyerupai kuda bangir. "Mungkin karena paman adalah _Beast_? Seperti di dongeng _Beauty and the Beast._ "

Seokmin kembali tertohok. Oh, sebegitu mengerikannya kah wajah lelaki kaya itu? Sampai-sampai sosok bocah berumur 5 tahun menyebutnya seperti itu. Bocah itu kembali berbicara, "Berarti paman membutuhkan sosok _Belle_ untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu."

Ya, pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Ia butuh _Belle_ dalam hidupnya. "Sepertinya begitu." sahut Seokmin.

"Kebetulan wajah Jisoo _hyung_ sangat manis. Bagaimana kalau _Belle_ nya paman itu Jisoo _hyung_ saja?"

 _UHUK_

Keduanya terbatuk. Ucapan polos itu kembali keluar dari bibir ranum Minghao. Namun, bocah polos itu tak mengerti tingkah dua pemuda dewasa di sebelahnya. Ia hanya mengerjap mata lucu. "Lho, paman dan Jisoo _hyung_ kenapa?"

"Minghao, daritadi _hyung_ mencarimu ke kamar, ternyata kau disini." seorang pemuda menghampiri Minghao yang masih duduk rapi di bangku taman.

"Wonwoo _hyung_!" Minghao segera berlari memeluk lelaki berwajah datar. " _Hyung_ kemana saja?"

Pemuda yang disebut Wonwoo hanya mengusap rambut sang adik, " _Hyung_ baru pulang dari sekolah."

Seokmin menatap interaksi antara Wonwoo dan Minghao. Walau mereka bukan saudara kandung, tapi sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo mengayomi Minghao yang masih naif, bagaimana manja sang adik terhadap kakaknya. Seokmin hanya tersenyum dari bangku taman.

"Ah, maafkan jika Minghao mengganggu kalian." ucap Wonwoo sembari membungkuk, sedangkan bocah berwajah manis hanya menatap dengan senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Minghao sangat menggemaskan." sahut Jisoo.

Pemuda Jeon tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu selamat malam." lalu ia membawa Minghao masuk kedalam rumah Panti.

Seokmin kembali menatap keatas langit, "Ternyata, kebahagiaan bisa di dapatkan kapan saja. Asal bersama orang yang kita sayang."

Hembusan angin masih menerpa keduanya. Dan Jisoo tersenyum, "Ya, keluarga adalah kebahagiaan yang luar biasa."

"Aku ingin berubah Jisoo. Aku akan berusaha untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi." sambung Seokmin.

Dan di hadiahi semangat oleh si manis Hong Jisoo, "Yosh, semangat tuan. Aku akan ada di sisimu."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _ererigado:_** Seokmin akan berusaha lebih baik lagi xD Akan ada waktunya dimana mereka akan hidup bahagia wkwk. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _magnificentlizzy:_** Wkwk nanti, ada waktunya xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Sip, udah dilanjut ya xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _7D:_** Hehe, Seokmin mulai ada kemajuan /eh. Hehe kebetulan saya suka buay orang hebring xD /digampar. Huhuuu terima kasih atas semangatnya xD Dan, sepertinya saya akan merindukannya wkwk /curhat. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Calon anak dari MEANIE:_** Huuu maafkan kalau merasa digantung T.T /sungkem. But, terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _idemidem:_** Hehe, mereka masih naif sama perasaan masing-masing xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 **A/n:**

 **Halo! Saya kembali melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. Maaf jika saya publishnya terlalu lama. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang masih setia untuk menunggu fanfiksi abal buatan saya ini /bow. _Thank u, guys_!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **-levieren225**


	9. 9: Dia Datang

_**Disclaimer:** Seluruh tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_

 _ **Pair:** Seokmin/Jisoo_

 _ **Warning:** Implisit Yaoi, OOC, TYPO_

 _ **Genre:** Romance, drama, fantasy_

 ** _Selamat membaca..._**

.

 **—KUTUKAN—**

.

Katanya, kutukan itu datang dari apa yang kita perbuat.

Kita berbuat baik; maka akan dikutuk menjadi lebih baik. Kita berbuat buruk; maka akan dikutuk menjadi lebih buruk. Maka dari itu— _perbanyaklah amal kebaikan. Maka peri maupun penyihir akan memberikan keberkatan._

"Seokmin, kuperhatikan kelakuanmu berubah..."

Lee Jihoon menatap heran. Duduk di atas meja berbahan kaca milik Seokmin yang berada dalam ruang kerja. Sayapnya mengepak sana dan sini, begitu putih dengan sedikit cahaya pernak-pernik yang menyilaukan mata. Ia terbang ke sisi sang CEO.

"Kau sendiri kan yang berkata jika Aku harus merubah sifatku yang buruk ini," ujar Seokmin, matanya masih mendelik menatap beberapa setumpuk berkas.

Peri kecil itu hinggap di pundak Seokmin. Duduk sembari menggelayut kaki dengan bebas, "Sepertinya Jisoo benar-benar merubah sikapmu, Seokmin."

Tak ada sahutan. Seokmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Telinganya seakan tumbuh bunga-bunga bermekaran ketika mendengar nama Jisoo disebutkan. Maka dari itu Jihoon berasumsi jika Seokmin benar-benar menyimpan sesuatu dalam relung hatinya.

"Lee Seokmin,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau—"

"—Tuan Seokmin. Semua peralatan sudah siap."

Ucapan Jihoon terputus ketika sang asistan setia Tuan Lee datang, "Oh, Soonyoung. Kau duluan saja. Nanti Aku menyusul."

Kwon Soonyoung menunduk sekali lagi. Lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang sang majikan, "Nah, Peri kecil. Kau tadi ingin bicara apa?"

"Lupakan saja." lalu menghilanglah si kecil dari pundak Seokmin.

"Dasar, pria kecil itu."

.

Kaki jenjang dilangkahkan, dengan riang sang CEO membawa beberapa kantung besar berisikan mainan.

Menatap panorama yang tersedia di halaman panti, merasakan sejuknya angin menerpa kulit, Seokmin bersiul santai. Sepatu pentofel menghentak-hentak jalan—menghasilkan bunyi hasil mekanisme dari berdentangnya alas dengan aspal. Bunyinya _tuk tuk tuk_ seperti sepatu kuda.

Dilihatnya anak-anak tengah bermain. Tersenyum bahagia tanpa merasakan beban apapun. Mereka tertawa lepas, mengeluarkan suara melengking dengan volume tinggi. Dan Seokmin suka itu.

Tapi yang lebih disukai Seokmin adalah; Jisoo yang tengah bersenandung ria sembari menyisir rambut gadis kecil.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Somi. Kamu nampak cantik hari ini." Jisoo berucap sembari mengusap lembut wajah Somi.

Senyum semakin merekah tatkala menatap Jisoo yang tengah berinteraksi dengan anak-anak kecil lainnya. Dia begitu anggun, sopan, tutur bahasanya amat baik, manis, cocok sekali menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. _Ekhm,_ maksudnya Jisoo amat cocok bermain dengan anak kecil.

"Tuan Seokmin," Jisoo yang melihat sang tuan berdiri pun memanggil, wajahnya tersenyum amat manis, "Kemari."

Dengan senang hati Seokmin menghampiri. Bibirnya tersenyum, "Ini, Aku bawakan mainan untuk anak-anak."

Beberapa anak-anak mulai datang mengerubungi. Mengambil mainan yang dibawakan Seokmin dengan sedikit berebut. Jisoo dengan amat sabar membuat semuanya menjadi damai. Dia memang bagai malaikat.

"Paman Seokmin," panggil seorang anak laki-laki. Ia datang dan dengan selesahnya merangkul kaki jenjang sang CEO, "Ya?"

"Paman sangat baik. Selalu membelikan kami mainan yang mahal. Walaupun wajah Paman itu sangat aneh—tapi Paman sangat baik. Terima kasih, Paman Dikey!"

Kini, perasaannya menjadi campur aduk. Antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena sifatnya yang angkuh mulai berubah, dan sedih karena wajahnya tak kunjung berubah. Padahal Seokmin ingin memperlihatkan wajah tampannya pada Jisoo.

"Daehwi, wajah Paman Seokmin tidak aneh kok," ucap Jisoo.

Seokmin lagi-lagi terkekeh, ia lalu menggendong si kecil Daehwi. Mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin ke udara bebas—membuat yang digendong berteriak kesenangan, "Paman Dikey! Lebih tinggi lagi!"

Jisoo hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ia masih memangku Somi yang tak ingin pergi dari dirinya, "Somi, ingin diangkat seperti Daehwi?"

Si kecil Somi menggeleng, "Tidak mau." lalu kembali melekat pada Jisoo.

"Paman, Aku juga mau!" teriak bocah kecil lainnya, itu Chenle.

Lalu, mereka bermain dengan bahagia di teras Panti Asuhan. Dengan gelak tawa yang bahagia dan raut wajah yang menyenangkan.

.

"Tuan kini begitu bahagia. Aku senang melihatnya," Seungkwan berucap sembari mencuci piring di dapur.

Ditemani Soonyoung yang tengah meminum secangkir teh hangat, ia lalu tersenyum kecil, "Semua berkat adanya Jisoo. Dia sungguh baik. Dapat merubah sifat buruk tuan menjadi lebih baik."

"Tapi... tentang kutukan yang itu. Kenapa belum berubah juga? Bukankah tuan sudah berjumpa dengan seseorang berwajah seperti hewan?"

Soonyoung berpikir sejenak. Memang benar—katanya jika sudah bertemu dengan orang lain yang memiliki wajah menyerupai hewan, wajah Seokmin akan kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak berubah?

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Setidaknya, kini sikap tuan sudah jauh lebih baik." lalu dengan cekatan Soonyoung menghabiskan teh hangat yang dapat menghilangkan dahaga, "Hah, kenapa hari ini sungguh panas."

"Hai, semua."

Semua mata beralih pandang. Menatap sosok yang baru datang dengan pakaian formal. Ia tersenyum manis. Melambaikan tangan pada Soonyoung dan Seungkwan yang tengah melihat tanpa mengedipkan mata.

.

Hari ini sungguh luar biasa indah. Seokmin tak henti-hentinya melayangkan senyum sembari menyetir mobil. Wajahnya yang seperti kuda kini terlihat merona. _Apakah kalian bisa membayangkan kuda merona_?

Jisoo belum bisa kembali tinggal di rumahnya—karena Hansol masih membutuhkan Jisoo untuk mengurus Panti Asuhan. Tapi itu tidak masalah, toh dirinya bisa mendatangi Panti Asuhan kapanpun. Tak masalah jika itu untuk bermain dengan anak-anak dan juga berjumpa dengan Hong Jisoo.

Mobil mewah diparkirkan di pekarangan luas. Para pelayan segera datang untuk membukakan pintu mobil sang tuan muda. Namun, Seokmin yang melihatnya lantas mencegah, "Tidak apa. Aku bisa sendiri." ucapnya lembut.

 _Benar-benar sudah berubah,_ _kan_?

Ia masuk ke dalam mansion dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedikit terlihat seram karena bentuk rupa yang seperti kuda. _Bayangkan saja di tengah malam yang sunyi, kau melihat sosok kuda jantan tengah tertawa sendiri sembari berlarian._

" _Oppa_ ," suara wanita mulai menggema di tengah ruangan.

Seokmin perlahan menghentikan pergerakan. Bibirnya tak tersenyum lagi. Ia menatap sosok wanita berambut panjang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Yuju?"

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo, sebelumnya, maaf sekali karena telat publish fanfik ini. Niatnya, saya ingin publish setelah UN saja. Tapi... ya terkadang tangan ini sungguh gatal untuk mengetik fanfik x"D**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca:** _ **Kkochi, 7D, ererigado, kyugeloss**_

 **See u in next chapter!**

 **-Dianzu**


End file.
